moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Los Angeles County
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = County | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Beverly Hills; Burbank; Long Beach; Los Angeles; Malibu; Pasadena | 1st = }} Los Angeles County is a county located in the U.S. state of California. The city of Los Angeles is the county seat of Los Angeles County. It was first incorporated on February 18th, 1850 and dominates the entire region of Southern California. Nearly all of the events of the 1970 horror film Count Yorga, Vampire takes place in the city of Los Angeles. Major points of interest include Count Yorga's castle mansion as well as the Port of Los Angeles. Bulgarian vampire, Count Yorga, came to the United States and used a mansion in L.A. in order to cultivate a growing coven of vampire brides. Through his machinations, he managed to vampirize the mother of a woman named Donna as well as a brunette girl named Erica Landers. Donna's friend, Michael Thompson and the physician, James Hayes, came to their rescue. Although they was unable to save either woman, they did succeed in destroying Yorga, his brutish valet, Brudah as well as Donna's mother. Hayes did not survive this encounter. Cities located in * Beverly Hills * Burbank * Long Beach * Los Angeles * Malibu * Santa Monica Films that take place in * Assault on Precinct 13 * B.O.R.N. * Beastmaster 2: Through the Portal of Time * Beverly Hills Cop (1984) * Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) * Beverly Hills Cop III (1994) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Chopping Mall (1986) * Count Yorga, Vampire (1970) * Creed * Dead Again * Death Dancers * Destroyer * Dracula vs. Frankenstein (1971) * Evil Spawn * Fast and the Furious, The (2001) * Fast & Furious 6 (2013) (Final scenes only) * Hillside Strangler, The * Hitchcock * Hollywood Boulevard (1976) * Hollywood Chainsaw Hookers * Hotel Artemis * Hottie & the Nottie, The (2008) * House, The * Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf * Howling IV: The Original Nightmare * Invitation, The * Island, The * Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001) * KISS Meets the Phantom of the Park (1978) * Lights Out * Maniac (2012) * Mommie Dearest * New Nightmare * Not of This Earth (1988) * Once Upon a Time in Hollywood * Ouija: Origin of Evil * Peppermint * People Under the Stairs, The * Pretty Woman (1990) * Prophecy, The * Pulp Fiction (1994) * Roller Boogie * San Andreas * Seven Psychopaths * Shocker * Singin' in the Rain * Slumber Party Massacre * Slumber Party Massacre II * Species (1995) * Tango & Cash (1989) * Terminator, The * Terminator 2: Judgment Day * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines * Terminator: Genisys * Thy Neighbor's Wife * Transformers * Tusk * Wedding Ringer, The (2015) * Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999) * Witch Academy * Zombies vs. Strippers (2012) * Zoolander 2 }} Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database References Category:Locations Category:Counties Category:California Category:Los Angeles County Category:30 Days of Night: Dark Days (2010)/Miscellaneous Category:Angel Eyes (1993)/Miscellaneous Category:Beverly Hills Cop (1984)/Miscellaneous Category:Beverly Hills Cop II (1987)/Miscellaneous Category:Beverly Hills Cop III (1994)/Miscellaneous Category:Chopping Mall/Miscellaneous Category:Count Yorga, Vampire (1970)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula vs. Frankenstein (1971)/Miscellaneous Category:Fast and the Furious, The (2001)/Miscellaneous Category:Fast & Furious 6 (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:Hollywood Boulevard (1976)/Miscellaneous Category:Hottie & the Nottie, The (2008)/Miscellaneous Category:Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001)/Miscellaneous Category:KISS Meets the Phantom of the Park (1978)/Miscellaneous Category:Not of This Earth (1988)/Miscellaneous Category:Pretty Woman (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:Pulp Fiction (1994)/Miscellaneous Category:Species (1995)/Miscellaneous Category:Tango & Cash (1989)/Miscellaneous Category:Terminator (1984)/Miscellaneous Category:Wedding Ringer, The (2015)/Miscellaneous Category:Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999)/Miscellaneous Category:Zombieland (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:Zombies vs. Strippers (2012)/Miscellaneous Category:House, The/Miscellaneous